


Under the Apple Tree

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Genesis - Freeform, Other, eldritch guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: xxdaimonxx asked: "prompt: under the apple tree"This prompt obviously screamed Dumb Eldritch Abomination Husbands. ;) Enjoy this short and very questionable fic.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Under the Apple Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/12/2014.

_Whywhy here? This place goodgoodgreengreen place not so veryvery interesting now; so veryvery empty now._

Smile feeling like a brand-new sun.

_To show something try something. Maybe something shadowssulkingsilky will like._

Laugh like the rich red of sunset seen for the first time.

_Going to take emptywarm place where the other and other and otherother-ing-ing used to be?_

Lightning strikes small enough to fit in even human palms.

_Too easy for nightskylike to be thinking sosmallsandgrain of bodies_

Warm rushing breeze, the echo of the word “liana”, and a hyperbola of the scent of burning cinnamon.

_Gave the taste for binding longlong ago and a body soso bound nono anger please show and try like told before._

The tree before them is heavy with fruit. _Onegone earthshakequake and moreso maybe might as well try too?_

Surprise is blood welling from a cut. _Already tried nothingnonothing happened, only happening for otherandother, think they were told things we nevernever heard._

Surprise is morpho wings opening. _Tell, fruit anyany good?_

_Not soso special. Maybe need bodies?_

_Not taking body just to eat fruit so messymessy._

_Take this for when want to say it, then._ Allatonce a shadow fills the interstices of a vast glimmering quivering golden lattice with the sweet smelltastecrunch of apples.

A swordbearer notices, asks about it, and receives only an incomprehensible answer that feels a little like laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #oh yes fill the interstices of my 16-dimensional lattice!#the difference between 'the' apple tree and 'a' apple tree
> 
> xxdaimonxx said: eldricth abomination husbands fill me with joy!
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: i don’t think i’ll ever get over that second to last paragraph like im literally still laughing about it
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Very clever. ;)


End file.
